Have Your Back
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *One Shot based off of The Fall Of Greatness* Even with the recent changes to protection detail one thing is for sure Joe will always have Ajay's back.


A/N: This is a scene that was suppose to be in the next chapter of The Fall of Greatness but it didn't fit but I had to write it. I wanted to play on Ajay and Joe's relationship and why they are both fighting so hard for Joe to stay with Ajay.

* * *

Joe stepped into the unlocked house, his hand going to the hammer of his gun looking around the area for any signs of intruders.

He was ready to strike anyone that came to harm _his _family.

Turning the corner his heart constricted hearing Ajay's heartbroken cries he was furious that Jeff had to go and down this to her, to him. Now he had to do damage control before he went over to baby sit Aiden.

Crimson hearing looked up from where he was trying to comfort Ajay pulling his gun out. He only got it halfway when Joe stepped into his view looking thunderstruck.

"What the fuck happened here?" He asked shoving his gun back into his hostler.

"I don't know man, I came in and Jeff was leaning over her yelling." Crimson tried explaining swallowing roughly.

'Get out now.' he growled angrily. Crimson pushed himself off of the coffee table quickly not wanting to anger the enforcer anymore then he was.

Ajay had hunched herself over hugging herself tightly tears still coming down her face.

"Hey little one." He greeted quietly sitting on the ottoman.

"Joe." she hiccupped through her tears trying to calm, she knew he _hated _it when she cried.

"What happened?" He asked reaching over and pulling out several tissues from the box handing it to her.

"Jeff was just here. Said you had to leave." she answered. Joe growled again at her statement, he knew why Jeff was here, he would've preferred to been there with them to shield Ajay from Jeff's ugly temper, like he had in the past.

"I don't have too."

"Yeah you do. The King spoke and what he says goes.' Ajay whimpered.

"What did he exactly say to you that made you so upset?"

"It wasn't so much of what he said but what the underlying statement was.'

"Which was what?" Joe asked.

"That Aiden was more important then me."

Joe stiffened and looked at her his anger pulsating again.

"My sanity, my safety and my children's safety isn't propriety anymore." Ajay shook her head almost bitterly.

"It is."

'No it's not at least not now.'

"Ashton.'

'Joe you know its true. I'm not Aiden. I'm not the one he's with now. I stopped being that girl when I fell in love with Chris."

Joe reached his hand out and rubbed her knee, he remembered the fall out all too well from when Jeff found out about her and Chris being together.

"Ajay? Is there something you aren't telling me?" he asked seeing the far off look on her face.

"It's nothing Joe." she flattered wanting to tell someone anyone what Aiden told her, but she couldn't bring herself to break Aiden's trust and blab what she knew.

Even if it was to Joe, a man that knew and kept secrets without blinking an eye.

"I don't want you to go. I like Tommy, but he just doesn't project that safe feeling that you do. And no one knows us like you do." Ajay said softly.

"I know." He commented just as softly as her, a tone that was odd for him.

He was a cold hearted killer, the enforcer of the Kings, he never showed that he had feelings let alone cared for anyone.

Ajay and her family was the _only _exception.

"What are we going to do Joe?" she asked looking up at him.

"Let me worry about that Little One. I just want you to worry about the kids and you. Get back to being Ajay. I will handle whatever this is with Aiden and Jeff." he answered.

Ajay nodded before forcing a cheery smile on her face hearing her family coming into the house.

"UNCLE JOE!' Joey shouted running into the living room and climbing up on the ottoman next to him, "Guess what?"

"What?" Joe asked turning his attention from Ajay who was wiping her cheeks to wipe her tears to the little blonde boy.

"Mommy said I could learn how to wrestle next year." the little boy beamed, he wanted to be just like his uncle Joe when he got older.

Joe gave him one of his rare smiles and ruffled his hair.

Chris came into the room carrying a bag of food for his wife and Kenzie.

"What happened babe?' he questioned quickly seeing her tear streaked face.

"Joe has to leave my protection duty." she answered quietly taking her daughter who was reaching for her.

"WHAT!" Chris all but shouted.

"I'm being moved to Aiden's detail.'

"That's a bunch of bullshit. She has Elijah, James and Alex. She doesn't need you.

" "James was hurt tonight." Ajay muttered.

"I don't give a shit.' he seethed angrily placing the bag down, 'she is still going to have him. We all know it."

"Daddy?" Joey asked climbing over Joe's back to sit with his mom and sister, "Is Joe really leaving?'

"I have too buddy." Joe answered, "I don't want too but Uncle Jeff wants me with Aiden."

"That's not fair." he pouted leaning against the arm of the chair.

"I know its not." Ajay added, 'but Uncle Jeff wants A-ten safe so she doesn't get hurt like I did."

"We'll think of something babe. Aiden could talk to Jeff.' he said pacing the length of the room.

He was fairly confident in the Savannah native's methods of persuasion. She could sway Jeff into letting Joe stay with Ajay and the kids just like he had been for almost 10 years.

His blue eyes went from Joe who looked tense with anger and frustration to Ajay who was cuddling their kids to her looking dejected and sad.

"It could work."

"It could but it probably won't." Ajay answered, she wasn't as confident as her husband in Aiden's powers over Jeff. He seemed pretty set with his decision when he left.

Chris sighed and leaned against the wall, first Jeff didn't want to set up an arrangement with Ajay that he had with Aiden and now he was ripping the one safety precaution that they had away from them.

Joe sighed and looked at the clock before standing, "I have to go."

Panic filled Ajay's eyes as Joey started whining while Kenzie reached for the big man. He leaned over and squeezed her trembling shoulders, "Whatever happens Ashton, I _will_ always have your back and I'll find away to make us a team again."


End file.
